


Fan art!!! of all kinds :)

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Hook, Domestic Fluff, Fan Art, HYDRA Husbands, Merperson Bucky Barnes, Multi, NSFW Art, Tentacle!steve, Vampire Steve Rogers, crossbones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to post all of my captain America related fan art. WARNING there be NSFW content in here</p><p>**updates June 30.<br/>Chapter 12: NSFW- grumpy Bucky.<br/>Chapter 13: NSFW- hydra husbands(non-con)<br/>Chapter 14: tentacle!Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/a8bde943-e0b0-4dea-95ff-a5dea50ffb2a_zpsy3yq2hom.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/c22a5e09-f76c-4db5-9408-a4ef5f1f3364_zpsalwoxojo.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/740f0a23-36f3-4643-9bed-c610e9387528_zpskofebihp.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/22c7888c-ed8a-4656-86ae-732df1aff002_zpsietjimxi.jpg.html)


	5. How to try (and fail) to get rid of your Incubus in 10 days: Fanart. Part 1

 

 


	6. ANAL HOOKS + STUCKY




	7. Hh kiss




	8. Buckyrito




	9. Hh =)

Enjoy some domestic hydra husbands 


	10. merman Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Garotte8Goodnight


	11. Stucky being silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes those are crop tops the boys are wearing.

“This fucking piece of hair… should just cut it all off. .. Stop laughing at me Steve!”


	12. nsfw- grumpy bucky




	13. Nsfw-hydra husbands(non con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE/NON CON AHOY! (Do not procred if this bothers you. Seriously. Just skip if not your cup of your tea.)
> 
> For [**The Boss, The Bitch and the Bull**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11238060) by [**Entropyrose**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose)


	14. Tentacle Steve for Quarra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Steeb for [**Whip Crack**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091) (46798 words) by [**Quarra**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on [ Tumblr!](http://neutralchaos1.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you just want to see the art stuff with no other stuff[ click here](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com)


End file.
